Sequel to Phantom Planet
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Title tells all!  The aftermath of Phantom Planet!  Jazz and Tucker's reactions, their future, and how Danny proposed to Sam!


Ack, I gotta go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

From: Phantom Planet

_Danny and Sam are flying through the sky. "Nice statue. Personally, I would've made it out of recycled materials, but you know, that's just me." Sam said. They flew over to the moon._

Which brings us to:

MY FANFIC!

_While by the moon, Sam starts to think._

"So, this means we're officially together, right?" She asked. Danny thought about it for hardly a second.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" He asked. Sam smiled, which made Danny's heart melt. "Yeah. Saying we were just best friends and all." Danny sort of ruined the moment by laughing.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just imagine. What are we going to tell Tucker and Jazz? Their going to kill us!" Sam laughed too, which was strange for a Goth.

"Yeah, the new Mayor and the genius? They don't know?" Danny smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"Nope. There was too much going on to tell them. It just all happened so fast. I mean, we saved the Earth, and then this ceremony." Sam looked up at him.

"Danny, don't be modest. _You _saved the Earth. If it wasn't for you, well, I don't really want to imagine what would have happened." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, Sam." He started to descend, but stopped and flew on.

"Do you want to go tell them?" Sam nodded.

"Wait. What are you going to tell your parents? That you're dating the freaky half-ghost?" Danny asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Sam shooed the thought away like a fly with her hand.

"Don't worry about it. 1), they would be too scared to say no to you or me because of your powers, and 2), what could they do about it anyway?" Danny smiled and nodded. He turned around and started to descend once more. They landed behind Jazz and Tucker, and Danny let Sam out of his arms. Danny snuck up to Tucker, taking over his body, while Sam tried to suppress her laughter. Suddenly, Tucker's eyes glowed green, a sure sign that Danny was in his body. Tucker walked in front of Jazz, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, Jazz, don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool ya. I'm a stud." He said while he flexed his muscles. Jazz seemed shocked for a moment, but quickly realized what was going on.

"Danny, get out of there." She said.

"Make me." Danny said in Tucker's body, so childishly that Sam started to laugh.

"I'll tell Sam your secret." Danny/Tucker had a smirk on his face. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Go ahead." Jazz seemed confused.

"Okay..." She turned to Sam.

"Danny's in love with you." Sam, who had stopped laughing, raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest as well.

"Cool. So?" Danny got out of Tucker's body and both he and Sam started laughing hysterically at Jazz's utterly shocked expression and Tucker's dazed one. Jazz first pointed at Danny and then at Sam, who were standing a few feet away from each other.

"But you, but she, but...AUG! Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!"

Danny put a protective silver-gloved hand around Sam's waist.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Jazz looked at them like her eyes were going to cross at any second, and without warning, squeezed them to oblivion.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tucker screamed the same thing, also adding,

"JAZZ! You own me $200!" He said. Danny smacked his forehead with his freehand. "You had a bet on us?" Tucker looked at them while Jazz handed him the money. "Dude, everybody does. They didn't really expect you guys to get together while you were Danny Phantom, since they didn't know you were him, but it still counts because Fenton and Phantom are the same!" They just looked at him.

"Huh?" Tucker looked at them with an exasperated look.

"Basically, you'll see a lot of people exchanging money now." Sam rolled her eyes. "Great." Danny nodded.

"Well, we'd better go." He picked Sam up and they flew back into the sky. Jazz and Tucker watched them go, utterly happy for them. Tucker turned to the people walking around the stand, trying to hide from the new mayor. He rubbed his hands greedily. He jumped up to the stand and said into the microphone,

"I think some people need to pay up some bets!" He said, motioning to the disappearing couple. People guiltily walked up to the stand.

While in the sky, Danny and Sam talked about stories of when he was infatuated with Paulina and Valerie. Some made him guilty, some made him laugh, some made him tear up, and some made him say sorry over 10 times. Sam often glanced at her ring dreamily, and Danny noticed this. After a few moments of silence, Danny said,

"I love you, Sam." Sam quickly looked up and smiled heavenly.

"I love you too, Danny." She said, looking up into his bright green eyes. They leaned toward each other and their lips brushed. Sam then leaned back down and snuggled in his arms, her head on his chest. He flew her over to her mansion, and set her down in her bed. He put a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She breathed softly, which meant she was asleep.

"Goodnight. I love you, Sammy." He said softly. He brushed away a tear that stained his cheek.

"I'm glad I finally found myself. And you." He then flew out of her window.

The next morning, he flew into her room again. She was curled in a ball. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Getting a smile on her face, Sam said,

"Ever call me Sammy again and you'll be a full ghost." Danny put on the best puppy dog pout that he could.

"Aw, come on Sam! Please?" Sam caved.

"Fine. You can call me Sammy _occasionally_!" Danny smiled. Life was good. It was Monday, so he flew them to school. People stared at them because they still weren't cozy to the idea that Danny Fenton was the long time superhero Danny Phantom. Paulina tried to get to him, but he snubbed her by talking to Sam when Paulina ran over to him. When she did, he turned back to human just to remind her that he was the boy that she called a geek all these years. When he put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they started to walk into the school, Paulina slinked away, utterly humiliated.

Tucker was finally popular with the girls, but after a few months, he finally got it through his thick head that the girls only wanted him to get to talk to the ghost boy, so he stopped hanging out with them. He finally found one girl named Elizabeth who didn't like him for Danny, but who liked him for him.

Paulina dated every boy in the school to get Danny jealous, but he wasn't fazed. He was already with his dream girl.

Danny's parents occasionally helped Danny fight ghosts, but only if he wanted it. Jack was upset that they didn't help all the time, but he was happy that he got to use the Specter Speeder to check out the ghost zone everyday, since it never ended.

The Manson's let Sam date Danny, because 1) They were scared of him and his powers, 2) He was a hero and saved the Earth, and 3) His parents saved their lives from Freakshow.

Jazz still helped Danny fight ghosts as usual; nothing very important happened to her. She didn't want to get a boyfriend until college, because she thought it was silly to get one before then, because she believed no crush could hold on from when she was 16 to if he would ask her to marry him.

When Danny and Sam heard this, they didn't worry, because they weren't just silly crushes. They were true love.

The next four years went on. It was life. It wasn't all good, it wasn't all bad. Ghosts regularly attacked, Sam and Danny had their best times and worst times, Tucker was still obsessed about technology and still had Elizabeth by his side, and they all went to college.

Jazz was already _in _college. Sam and Danny went to APU (Amity Park University), Jazz went to Harvard, and unfortunately for Danny and Sam, Tucker went to APTU, (Amity Park Tech University). Sam could've gone to better college, but she didn't want to leave Danny, to her parent's disgust. She did sign up for Harvard, but they rejected her. Other colleges outside of the Ohio/Indiana border wanted her, but she decided to stay at APU. After some research, she found that APU had better education facilities and teachers than other colleges, (other than Harvard or Yale, of course,) so she was actually at a better college than she had originally thought.

They hardly saw Tucker except for on holidays, but they knew that after college, they would try to see each other as much as possible. They all got their diplomas, and then they got jobs.

Tucker got a job as being a scientist making robots, and inventing things like time machines and hover cars, so people could join Danny in the sky.

Danny didn't become an astronaut, because he had to protect the town, and he didn't want to leave Sam for long. Instead, to spend more time with his best friend and girlfriend, he worked with Tucker, helping to make futuristic machines and new ghost-hunting weapons for Amity, just in case he dies during a battle, is injured, gets too old to fight, or when he gets old and dies. Then somebody else can take the reigns as the protector of the town.

Sam became a Greenpeace maker, she helped Danny and Tucker invent futuristic machines, and she observed ghosts they caught, to Danny's advantage.

Jazz became a professor at Yale and got married some man named Mitchell.

After a few more months of dating after college, Tucker and Elizabeth, (his Ellie,) got married.

One day, when Sam and Danny were both 22, after work, Danny went ghost. Sam looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Danny was now muscular from ghost hunting, but his hair and eyes were still the same. So was his suit. Sam was still a Goth, but she added one other color to her wardrobe, which was red. Her hair was a bit longer, going down to her shoulders, and right now, there was a decorative red rose in it, courtesy of Danny, who got it for her for her 18th birthday. She hardly ever took it out. She had a black tank-top on, with a purple circle in the middle of it, and a purple skirt. She had black tights on and dressy black shoes. Although it clashed, she had on a red belt and red bangles. She had on violet lipstick and eye shadow, (Danny said he liked violet better than the candy apple red she sometimes put on,) and she still wore the turquoise ring that Danny had given her 8 years ago. It was on the slender finger of her right hand.

"You'll see. Oh, and you might need this." Danny answered, handing her a black jacket with a grey collar. She gasped. It was exactly like the one she wore when they were in the Artic! She swallowed and took the jacket. She put it on and Danny picked her up bridal style, and they flew up into the sky. Sam nearly fell asleep, because they had been flying for a long time, but she forced herself to stay awake. Finally, they came to their destination. Convincing herself that she was just resting her eyes, Sam had her eyes closed, and she didn't want to open them.

They descended, and the temperature dropped to below freezing. Sam wondered where they where, but still didn't open her eyes. She was too tired. Danny finally landed and set her down. Her feet felt freezing, and she was standing in something cold and soft. When she opened her eyes, she saw snow. Everywhere. She looked around herself in shock.

When she turned around, she saw the giant intangibility machine that Tucker had designed 8 years ago.

When the world was in danger.

When nobody knew whether the world would survive or perish.

When Danny was the ultimate hero.

When Danny and she had their first real kiss.

Her heart racing, she turned around and looked at her boyfriend. He was looking at her lovingly.

"Remember this?" He asked. Sam smiled weakly.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. Not that she was complaining, but she was confused. Danny stayed in ghost form. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He came back up with a black box. He looked up at Sam, who was in shock.

"Sam, we've been friends since 2nd grade. You were always there for me, and I was always there for you. We've gone through the best and the worst together. I could trust you with anything, even my biggest secret. You could trust me, too. Eight years ago, when we were in this exact spot, when the world was in peril, I came to my senses about you. About us. I realized that I liked you more than a friend. I loved you. And I still do, Sam. I want to spend the rest of my life, and afterlife, with you. Sam Manson, will you marry me?"

He flipped the top of the box open to reveal an amethyst ring with a black band. The amethyst was carved into two hearts, both the same size. They symbolized the length and closeness Danny and Sam had. And the same size of the hearts symbolized that Danny didn't treat or think of Sam as lower power than him, he thought and treated her as his equal. The band was engraved with, "Best Friends Forever, Soul Mates for Eternity"

Seeing this raven haired boy she had loved for so long, proposing to her in the sweetest way and the best place in the world, Sam started to cry. She threw herself on him and cried,

"Yes, Danny! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!" Danny hugged her back tightly and buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent of lilacs.

"I love you too, Sammy." He said. When they finally broke apart, Danny slipped the ring on her ring finger of her left finger. When seeing the turquoise and the amethyst rings together, a statement he had heard rang through his head,

"Make new friends and keep the old. New are silver, old are gold."

Green eyes met violet. Danny put his hand under Sam's chin to lift her head a bit more. They leaned toward each other, and their lips met. Just like 8 years ago, their kiss was passionate, as the rest of the world melted behind them. The matters of the Earth were gone; it was just the two of them. It was like they were fourteen again, not sure what was happening, what was going to happen, but knowing that whatever it was, they wanted it.

When they broke off the kiss, they leaned toward each other, and gazed into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Danny." Sam breathed.

"I love you too, Sam." Danny said softly.

"You know, I could get used to being Sam Fenton." Sam smiled.

Danny kissed her again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he smiled and said,

"I'm already used to it."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Cute, but I think a little too much detail on the ring. Anyway, I gotta go to school now! See ya! R and R, no flames, you get it!


End file.
